Loudred (Mystery Dungeon)
Loudred is a non-player character in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Explorers of Darkness and Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky. Personality Loudred is quick-tempered and rash, and is known for leaping headfirst into dungeons. This often ends up with him getting knocked out, which annoys his teammate Sunflora. In a stressed situation, he will resort to anger as a first resort. He often shouts particular words without a reason, even if the word doesn't need or warrant any emphasis. He seems to be completely oblivious to this fact. His character is explored more deeply in Today's "Oh My Gosh". His caring side is seen when he saves Sunflora from two Slugma, and again from Haunter. Biography Loudred is a member of Wigglytuff's Guild and serves as one of the Gatekeepers for the guild (alongside Diglett). As with most Loudred, he has a very loud voice; to this point, he acts as the Guild's alarm clock, waking the members up every morning. A few days after the player and their partner joins the Guild, Loudred teaches the pair what to do for Sentry Duty. He will congratulate the player on a successful job, or seem disappointed if the player underachieves. He is later chosen to be an expedition member to Fogbound Lake, but is soon joined by everyone else. After the Guild returns, he tells the player about Dusknoir's fame, and later assists in finding the Time Gears; unfortunately, his searches bring up nothing, as do all others. Later, he explores Brine Cave with the rest of the Guild and helps to take an injured Chatot back to the Guild after being hurt by Kabutops and Omastar. Post-story, he is revealed to have been the last member to take the graduation exam before the player and their partner. Whenever asked about the experience, he immediately becomes distressed and refuses to talk or even think about it. After the post-game story, the player may talk to Loudred and ask to do Sentry Duty on request. As shown in Bidoof's Wish, Loudred seems to not only have a knack for yelling and talking loudly, but also snoring loudly, making it hard for Bidoof to sleep. Special Episodes In Today's "Oh My Gosh" he is revealed to have had an argument with fellow guild member, Sunflora. The reconciliation is held back by the fact that Loudred refuses to even speak to her, merely giving her an angry "Humph!" whenever they meet; she reacts negatively to this, turning her back to him every time. He isn't seen again until Sunflora gets deep down into Spring Cave, where he saves her from two Slugma. She asks what he's doing there, and he says Chatot sent him; however, he says that he didn't do it because he was worried (being too proud to admit that he was), and she becomes offended. He runs off, only to return later and save her once more, this time from the three Haunter. He is later revealed to have been punished by Chatot for leaving his post, making Sunflora realize that he did, in fact, care about her. She vows to apologize as soon as he comes back from Apple Woods, where he was sent to collect Perfect Apples as a punishment. Category:Mystery Dungeon characters Category:Normal-type Pokémon Category:"Pokémon that can Talk" Category:Male Pokémon